1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing a phone book in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for indicating information on a message or call transmitted or received with respect to a recipient terminal in a phone book.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal provides a phone book for storing a phone number required in business or personal life of a user and a variety of information related to the phone number (e.g., a name, a photo, an e-mail address, an extra phone number, an address, an adversary, a group, etc.) and for performing an association function by using a corresponding phone number through search. The phone book provides a function of managing a phone number list of a recipient for each group in order to allow a user to manage personal contacts, and also provides an association function capable of transmitting and receiving a call, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), etc., with respect to a phone number selected from the phone book. However, it has been difficult for the user to effectively manage the personal contacts by using only the aforementioned functions. That is, tens or hundreds of phone numbers may be input to the phone book according to the personal contacts of the user, and the greater the number of phone numbers input to the phone book, the more difficult it becomes for the user to remember when and in what matter the contact is made to the recipient. Further, although the contact made to the recipient can be recognized by using a message or call record, the number of message or call records that can be stored is less than a specific number. Therefore, there is a problem in that a message or call record for a contact that was made a long time ago does not remain.